


My father from the future and I, we have (not) a great time together

by llisa



Series: Severus Snape/Prince/Potter? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llisa/pseuds/llisa
Summary: Fifth-year, after the disaster calling Lily mud blood, Severus decides to find out Lupin's secret. It turns out Lupin is a werewolf. After a stag saves him, he passes out.After he wakes up he finds his mother and a strange man beside his bed. He finds out Tobias Snape is not his biological father but Harry Potter, the son of his rival and enemy James Potter, and his crush Lily Evans. Harry tries to be a good father and takes Severus out of school with Eileen and hopes he can bond with his son. But Severus is determent to make James Potter's son miserable as possible.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Severus Snape/Prince/Potter? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My father from the future and I, we have (not) a great time together

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

After a few days, Severus wakes up from his healing sleep. It takes the combinate effort from his mother and Madame Pomfrey to get him to clam enough to realize that, first he is safe, second he sleeps for a few days, and that a guy named Harry who claims to be his father is real and isn’t a dream. Doesn’t stop the fussing of Madame Pomfrey, when Severus decides he is stable enough to hander another conversation with his “father”. Severus demanded more tests, but all came out positive. Severus must accept the reality, he is “Harry Potter” son. He can only hope that he is not James Potter and Lily's son. But given how he looks, is very unlikely he is not the son of these two.

Severus decided to ignore his father and ask his mother about Tobias Snape. His Mother's answer is ” Tobias and I are in the process of a divorce, it happened the next day. Meaning the next time we come home Tobias Snape is not in our life anymore.

Harry interrupting the conversation” Severus” he says. “What” answers Severus with a glare. He didn’t like his new father. Every time he looking at him he sees James Potter. Nevertheless, Harry continues “ We take you out you from the school, we want to get some formalities done and you need to go personally and then we return home.”

“ I can’t go, I have school” replies Severus. Moreover, he got betrayed by his mother, because she cut in with a sharp voice: “ you don’t have school anymore, the students were leaving a day ago. They are already gone. I already have your things transported to our home. Now you healed enough, you come with us and get the formally done. I don’t care if you insult other people, but I don’t want this tone in my family. So stop insulting your father!” Severus closed his eyes, his mother likes this guy.

“So when you are done dressing, meet me at the dungeon. Harry come with me” Eileen finishes her rant and goes away. Harry goes after his mother like a lost puppy. Good, Severus thinks, maybe is not so bad, with his mother have the upper hand in this relationship with his new father. 

He quickly dressed and bid Madam Pompfey goodbye. He wonders what would Lily think about what happened when he didn’t show up in school during the few past days. He hopes she was worried enough to give him a chance to explain himself or better to forgive him.

When he arrived at the dungeon, his mother and Harry Potter are waiting for him. Potter wants to say something but silence with a glare from Severus.

First, they have a meal at a muggle restaurant. The girl from the next table tries to flirt with Harry and Severus has the pleasure that his older half-brother already has a kid and is married. She stops the flirting and vanishes very fast. Afterward, Harry Potter looks like he feels very awkward. Then the horrible silence begins.

Harry tries to break the ice and ask Severus about his hobbies. Severus answers with the question” trying to survive Jame Potter attempt to prank me and prevent get my things broken from his cronies.” Harry replies with a “ surely Remus prevent them from doing the worst?” Severus sneered “ Yeah, he did a great job standing nearby and laughing. Wait let me think” Severus pause to get Harry to hope up and continue with” Oh, yes he is doing a great job, he nearly killed me.”

When Harry told him that “ luckily my father James was there to save you” Severus get very angry, it irritates Severus because it was a stag who safe him/ injured him, then he paused. When Harry said it was his father who saves him without hesitation and it was a stag has saved him, then the stag was Harry’s father, James Potter. When the stag is James Potter and James Potter is an animagus. Severus begins to grin and think he grains a perfect blackmailing material against James Potter. 

Like reading his thought Harry announces” Sev, can you keep it a secret, please. It important for the future nobody knows. And please don’t blackmail anyone.” Severus grins disappear. It’s his shield, not high enough? Harry continues” I am not reading your thoughts, it was your grin which tells me. Anyway, I have a good source that says you are good at potions.”

Severus decides to drop this subject, at last for a while. “ I am good in it, better than some idiot who didn’t know the impact for the potions of using the difference stirring technique. Only an idiot doesn’t know the answers. I hope you know it” looking at Harry as if he expecting Harry to answer the question to prove him wrong. Harry looks nervous at mentions the stirring technique. Severus begins forming a big grin “ Well, I like to think my father is not an Idiot.” Harry begins to sweat. 

Before Harry can answer and make a fool of himself, Eileen saves him. “Severus stop bulling your father and don’t call him an idiot. ” Severus smile and tries to look innocent. “ I only ask an easy question, I would never bully him. Not my father, especially if he is James Potter's son and leaves us to Tobias.” Harry Potter thinks he has a long way to go if he wants Severus to accept him as his father. Why couldn’t he went back in time, the moment he left.

This conversation takes a very long time and Severus is very amused. From time to time Eileen took pity on Harry and make Severus stop, but it was not very often. Eileen is mad at Harry for abandoning her without a goodbye or explanation. Harry thinks if he can survive a dark lord trying to killing him, he can survive the family dinner. “Father, I have a question” begin Severus. Harry thinks he deserves it, he has abandoned his son, a little discomfort is nothing, his son has the right to be angry.

Severus didn’t think of Harry as his father. And from Harry Potter's expression Severus can see, he knows the main reason why Severus tries to make him uncomfortable: Severus has fun to make James Potter's son miserable as possible.

After the meal, they went to the ministry to do the formality.

The formalization process turns out quite boring, he learns Harry Potter is the sole son of Lily and James Potter. And a rich heir of many things. And he the heir of Potter's riches being Harry son. Her mother vault will open for her when she is no more married to Tobias Snape. 

Now Harry only has a small amount of the actual wealth here because he is out of time.

After visiting the Ministery their visit the vault. Severus sees that the “small amount of money” is more than Severus has seen or can spend in his entire life. More than his home or everything in his hometown worth. Hell, Maybe could buy a small village with this “small among of money”. No wonder, the headmaster favored Potter and Black over him. He hears of Hogwart's financial problem because there was more student in this generation than the previous generation. His mother only comments her formerly vault is bigger and tomorrow she gets her vault back. Severus doesn’t know how to react, he has suddenly rich parents.

After closing the vault, Harry announces:” I have an Idee let have some Ice cream.” Severus stops himself to insult him. Nevertheless, Severus says:” I am not a child anymore, and eating ice cream is wasting money.” Because his mother didn’t want him to insult Potter, he stopped himself from spalt an insult. It is difficult with a face like James Potter around. Nevertheless, it doesn’t stop him from glaring at Harry Potter. 

When Harry ignores Severus's comment and continues to speak:” After this, we can get rip of the potion and restore your original appearance”.

Severus loses it. Severus pride himself on being in control, but he makes a scene of it, it being a long day. In front of the Potter family vault Severus shout” Do you think I am as ugly? Maybe you think of yourself as handsome, but I am not, I rather look like a toll than you, Potter. My mother says not to insult you because you are my father. But I will not stand down if you insult me. Do you want to say my hair is oily? Is smell bad? Too bad you have to deal with it.”

Unluckily James Potter's father was there to pick up some galleons. And James Potter’s father overhears the conversation or rather Severus one side shouting and insulting. He wounder why the boy says to the other man name is Potter.

He didn’t know there is another Potter in the country and he never sees the young man before. But he resembles James a great deal.

After a conversation with a goblin he finds out this young man is his grandson from the future. His grandson has a son with a witch from this time and is here to pick up his son and his son's mother. His grandson wants to wait for his son to finish his education before time traveling back with his family. His grandson's son has a problem accepting reality. He learns that his great-grandson has grown up in a muggle neighborhood and is totally against changing his apparent back. His great-grandson also has a problem accepting a time-traveling father.

These think to happen once in one or two generations in the wizarding world and is fairly uncommon, but not unheard of. All families have a vault to prevent their ancestor or descendant's life in poverty if they are stranded in their time. And if they want to take back their newly founded family also is not uncommon. 

He thinks he will invite his grandson's family in is his house for family dinner. His son James would be a delight to know his future son. And Sirius who ran away from home will delight to get to know his best friend son and grandson. It would be a nice distraction for the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: James imagines what his son and grandson are like.
> 
> I am sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.


End file.
